lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Harold Jensen
| path = Murderer Corrupt defense attorney | occupation = Defense Attorney | status = Imprisoned Permanently disbarred | first = “Attorney Client" | playedby = Peter Friedman |}} Harold Jensen is a defense attorney who manipulated evidence through his clients to get away with the murder of his wife. Background Not much is known about Harold, except that he met and married a woman named Marjorie in 1977, and that he later attended law school and passed the Bar in New York in 1982. Harold decided to become a defense attorney and represented clients in criminal cases. Harold eventually represented a man out on parole for a shooting, named Leon Griggs. Griggs was arrested for a carjacking in which he stole the hood ornament of a Mercedes. Griggs was ultimately convicted and he blamed Harold for it. Griggs started writing derogatory letters to Harold and even tried to get him disbarred by filing multiple complaints to the New York Bar Association. Harold also represented a man named Lonnie Stiles on a firearms charge; in the end, Stiles pleaded guilty after making a deal to give up someone else for the crime. In September 2001, Harold met a prostitute and stripper named Jasmine Blake during one of his arraignments, when she asked him for change to use the payphone. A few weeks later, Harold tracked her down to her workplace to see her dance, and started having an affair with her. Harold and Jasmine eventually fell in love with each other, and Harold started buying Jasmine expensive jewelry. However, he told Jasmine that he couldn't get a divorce because Marjorie would get half of everything, including his law practice. Marjorie grew tired of him being late every night and started having suspicions about Harold. In November, Harold learned that Jasmine's ex-boyfriend and pimp, Bobby Caldwell, told Marjorie about the affair and started selling her photos of the two of them together as part of her preparation to file for divorce. Harold decided to frame Griggs for Majorie's murder and conspired with Jasmine to form a plan to do so. In case the police clear Griggs, Harold told Jasmine to find out when Caldwell was meeting with his wife to sell her more photos, so Harold could frame him as a backup plan. To this end, he started having his secretary call the prison system three separate times to check on his release date. In January 2002, Harold met up with Stiles, who was released about a year ago, and asked him to get a .22-caliber Smith and Wesson for him. Stiles eventually found one and gave Harold the gun a week later. On March 5, 2002, Harold learned that Griggs was let out on a work release and executed his plan to kill Marjorie. He started off by sabotaging Marjorie's car so she would be forced to use his car for the meeting and lead the police to think he was the intended target, not Marjorie. This also forced Marjorie to give Caldwell the details of Harold's car so Caldwell would know which car she was coming in, framing him like Harold planned. Attorney Client The next day, Harold tricks Griggs into going to an abandoned warehouse (under the belief that one of his friends was in trouble) at the same time when he planned to kill his wife, so Griggs wouldn't have an alibi. Harold then follows Marjorie to the car. As she is leaving, he shoots her three times, twice in the head, killing her. Then, he steals the hood ornament of his car to further implicate Griggs. When Detectives Briscoe and Green interview him, Harold feigns being a grieving husband and pretends to feel guilty about making her a target by buying a flashy car. Harold tells the detectives that Majorie was heading out to have a drink with a friend who he doesn't have the name of. Harold then mentions a case that he is currently trying, Frank Sung. When Green suggests getting a continuance, he dismisses it, saying that he has an obligation to his client. Harold then requests the detectives to do everything by the book as he doesn't want the case thrown out on a technicality. Unfortunately for him, the police rule Griggs out as a suspect when he is caught on a surveillance tape eating at a bodega store on the other side of town, which unintentionally gives him an alibi. Briscoe and Green then discover Harold was having an affair with someone, and they question him again at his office. Harold tells them about Jasmine to throw suspicion off himself and defends his act of not telling the detectives about it by saying that he assumed he was the intended target based on the letters he got from Griggs. Harold then claims the relationship ended a month prior to the murder and Jasmine threatened to kill herself as a result. The DA's office eventually figures out Harold's entire plan, gets Jasmine to turn her back on him, and have the police arrest Harold for murder. Harold hires Charlotte Swan to represent him and attends a meeting between themselves, EADA McCoy, and ADA Southerlyn. Harold listens as Swan and McCoy argue back and forth about the case and goes on to attack the credibility of the prosecution. Harold claims that they only care about getting a conviction, which McCoy rebukes as an old defense strategy. He then accuses McCoy of loving the idea of prosecuting him because he is a defense attorney. After McCoy mentions that there is no plea offer, Harold says he will sue McCoy for malicious prosecution after the trial is over. Harold later listens to the police, Stiles (who cut a deal to testify after being arrested for drug possession), and Jasmine testify against him and Swan cross-examining them. Harold then takes the stand and tells the jury that he sometimes talked about his cases to Jasmine, particularly that of Griggs since he wrote to him almost every week. When Swan brings up the gun he bought, Harold claims that Stiles is lying. He then says that he gave Jasmine Stiles' contact information, so she could get a gun to protect herself from a stalker, and must have convinced him to lie by saying Harold was the one who bought the gun. Harold continues to lie by saying that he broke up with Jasmine, that she and Caldwell killed his wife, not him, and that he loved Marjorie. On cross-examination, McCoy manages to destroy Harold's credibility when Harold cannot name the date when he broke up with Jasmine, and when he uses the photos of his affair with Jasmine to reinforce his point (as Harold cannot name the date out of fear that the photos could prove him wrong). Desperate, Harold moves to take over the case and represent himself, with the judge warning him that he won't have the trial delayed or turned into a media circus. Harold states that he is ready to proceed immediately, starting with him redirecting on his own testimony. The judge warns him about this course of action being foolish but Harold insists. During his testimony, he admits that he lied about the affair being over, but says that Swan told him to commit perjury because it would make him look guilty in the eyes of the jury. Harold again insists that he did not kill Marjorie, and after he is done, he asks to approach the judge's sidebar. Once he does, Harold says that he wants to call McCoy as a witness for the defense, resulting in the judge dismissing the jury so he can hold a hearing on the matter. During the hearing, Harold argues that he has a right to call McCoy to the stand on the grounds that, as lead counsel, McCoy knew he didn't have enough evidence to charge Caldwell or Jasmine for the crime, so he went after Harold instead. McCoy points out that he is the lead counsel for this case, and if he testifies, he would have to withdraw, thus causing a mistrial. The judge denies Harold's motion as a result, but does allow him to argue this theory in his closing statement. During closing statements, Harold tries to set up reasonable doubt by claiming that the trial was rigged against him because the other suspects couldn't be brought up on any charges. After the jury finds him guilty of murder in the second degree, Harold asks to talk McCoy and offers to sell out his clients and their associates in exchange for a deal. McCoy eventually replies that they are rejecting his deal, with Harold smugly mentioning that it doesn't matter since he has a great appeal. He then says that he had every right to call McCoy as a witness no matter what the judge said, and counted on McCoy's desire to win to get him to refuse. Trivia *Jensen is partially based on Craig Rabinowitz, who strangled his wife Stefanie to death and disguised her murder as an accident by drugging her. Rabinowitz was also known for organizing a pyramid scheme, stealing money from people involving a fake latex company, and hoped to use his wife's $1.8 million life insurance policy to cover up his crimes and his expensive spending habits involving his infatuation with a stripper named Shannon "Summer" Reinert. Rabinowitz pleaded guilty to his wife's murder. Category:Murderers Category:Corrupt Court Officials Category:Males Category:Conspirators Category:L&O Characters Category:Defense Attorneys Category:Characters Based on Real People